


Clear Skies and Sunshine

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: Ellis curled into Nick's chest, enjoying the sun on his skin. It was almost like a normal date. Almost not really. Here they were, lounging on the hood of a car he'd recently fixed up, acting like the city beneath them was alive.





	Clear Skies and Sunshine

Ellis curled into Nick's chest, enjoying the sun on his skin. It was almost like a normal date. Almost not really. Here they were, lounging on the hood of a car he'd recently fixed up, acting like the city beneath them was alive. 

"I bet people used to make out here all the time. Or come here to fuck in their cars at night." Nick mused, leisurely throwing an empty beer over the edge of the cliff. 

"That's real romantic." Ellis smiled, shivering slightly, prompting Nick to squeeze him closer. 

"That's me. A hopeless romantic." He responded looking at Ellis. He was wearing those sunglasses that looked so damn good on him. Probably cost more than Ellis's house too... 

"I could use some romancin'." Ellis sighed, trailing lazy fingers up and down Nick's toned forearms. 

"Why's that?" Nick asked, feigning seriousness. "Your man isn't taking care of you?" 

"He is but... I dunno. It's just one o' them days I guess." 

"Lie back." Nick instructed softly, honestly serious now. 

Ellis did as was instructed, laying back on the hood of the car. He smiled when Nick put a leg over him, straddling him. He added to the warm feeling that the sun already provided. 

Soft lips that often formed rough words layered kiss after kiss upon his stomach, brushing the fine golden hairs there ever so lightly. Ellis closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his mouth. He opened them soon after and saw how truly blue the sky was today, speckled with puffy white clouds. A gentle breeze caressed his bare skin, soon to be barer as he wriggled out of his coveralls. 

His moans soon joined the acoustic guitar track that played quietly from the inside of the car. The warmth on his sun kissed skin only served to allow the fire building between his legs to expand more rapidly. He listened to his own breaths become more frantic, quick, his fingers wishing they had purchase on the car somewhere. 

Ellis swore as he writhed against the unforgiving body of the car, allowing his head to fall to the side. The grasses and weeds on each side of the abandoned road moved gently, touched by the wind the same as he was. It was easy to get lost in the wet noises coming from his lower body. 

The tension that had coiled in his belly was released with a shout, one that echoed. Ellis sighed breathily, sitting up when his softening muscle was released with a pop. He found his heartbeat quickened when he looked at Nick. 

"You alright, kid?" He asked, moving in and brushing away a single droplet on Ellis's cheek. 

"Huh? Oh. Y-yeah. I'm fine Nick." Ellis smiled for him, a soft and fragile type of smile. He found his place in Nick's arms again, manic thoughts calmed by a strong beating in the older man's chest. 

"Think we are ready to move on?" Nick asked, then saw something. "You know.. I think I'd like to stay here a little longer." 

"Me too." 

A bird flew overhead.


End file.
